


After All

by AbbodonAbandon



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, It was for the mikalight exchange, M/M, mario golf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbodonAbandon/pseuds/AbbodonAbandon
Summary: Ryuk is not fond of Light's new boyfriend





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuk is a dick

Light was cleaning. The good kind of cleaning, where he could let his mind go far far away into the ether, far away into some quiet, cloudy place. Where he couldn't be bothered. Not by himself, not by his thoughts, and certainly not by anyone else. Except, apparently, by a Shinigami nuisance. 

“What kind of monster doesn't like Mario Golf?” The sentence, absurd in its emphaticness, ground Light to a halt. The soapy handle of the soup ladle slithered back into the sink. 

Ryuk was staring right at Light, his face twisted into an even deeper grimace than usual. 

“I… Come again?” Light blinked up at Ryuk. Sure, he had known the Shinigami’s distaste for his new boyfriend for quite some time (Ryuk had never learned to be quiet about his feelings), but such a … petty slight seemed unreasonable even for the Shinigami. 

“Your new boyfriend” Ryuk spat the word out like a curse. “Doesn't like Mario Golf.” From the increase in Ryuk’s volume, Light knew he had to act fast. 

“And how, exactly, do you know this?” Light sent a silent prayer to any god besides himself that held enough power to keep a tantruming death god at bay. 

A beat of silence passed with Light returning Ryuk’s heated glare. Finally, the shinigami spoke. “He won't play it with me.” A childish, sheepish pout weighed down on Ryuk’s lips. 

“That is… that is very unfortunate? But I'm still here to play it with you, right?” As Light stood in the kitchen, forced to continue the conversation, his brain skipped to everything else that he could be focusing on. The doorway stood wide open to his left, and if he could just slip by Ryuk… 

“I don't know why you have to date someone so boring!” 

Light halted. His nails had somehow dug themselves deep into his palm, and only the force of his will dug them out. “Excuse me?” 

“Yamamoto was better. You never should have broken up with him, Lighto.” Something like a smirk had made its way into Ryuk’s face. 

“Excuse me?” Light’s eye twitched. The nails were back in his hand, and this time he didn't care. At the back of his mind he relflected that if he still held the ladle he would have launched it at Ryuk’s grinning skull. Even if it would have passed through. 

“There. I said it. This Mikami guy is a no good boring nobody who has no taste in video games and-” 

“Just. Shut. Up.” 

Ryuk stopped. His mouth still gaped open, like an ugly fish gasping for water in a dry dry room. 

Light was shaking.

“Do not.” Light drew in a deep, rattling breath, his back bowing under the weight of it. The tremors stilled, but only slightly. “Ever compare my boyfriend to that, that child Yamamoto, ever again.”

Ryuk’s bug eyes stared into him for too long. “Why not?” The petulant grin had returned. 

Light blinked. And blinked and blinked and blinked. “I-” He did not know what to say. What to say to combat a question that fell so far outside of the rigid societal boundaries that Light had been trained inside and held upon pain of ostracization to keep holy. 

“Yamamoto was nice. Mikami is not.” The shinigami stated. Like fact. “Is that not what humans value?” 

“Mikami was, is, nice, too. Mikami cares about me. Mikami is not, is not some insolent child who doesn't care and doesn't care to understand my feelings. I- He brings me breakfast every morning, and I don't even have to ask.” The words collapsed from his mouth, snarled almost impossibly together as they bunched at Ryuk’s feet. 

“And? What's so great about breakfast, anyways?” Ryuk was grumbling, now, like a petty child who knew he was wrong and still wanted to get his way, but more words brimmed at Light’s mouth and he couldn't stop them, even if he really wanted to. 

“Because it means that he cares. Because I won't have to wonder that one day he'll decide everything is too much and he won't give up without telling me. Because- Because I love him!” Light was shaking again and Ryuk was sitting open mouthed and Teru, Teru was standing right in the doorway with the morning paper half dropped from his hand while his expression remained unreadable. 

Light stood stalk still. “I- How long have you…”

“I love you too, Light.” Teru planted a kiss on his cheek, before leaving to seat himself at the table. 

Light remained standing, swaying slightly as he felt his mind settle into place.


End file.
